


An Apple a Day Keeps the Avatar Away

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Illnesses, Modern Era, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: As much as Asami hates to admit it, she has come down with a cold and Korra is tasked with taking care of her. ONESHOT! Korrasami. Modern/AU. For Samessin (Ekowolf).
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	An Apple a Day Keeps the Avatar Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samessin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samessin/gifts).



"What do you think you're doing?" Korra demanded. Asami Sato leaned over the sink, spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste before straightening up and locking eyes with her in the mirror. "Get back to bed," she instructed.

Asami grabbed a washcloth off the counter before sticking it into the sink. She flipped the faucet handle up before pulling the stopper. She lightly tapped her fingers against the counter as she waited for the sink to fill up with hot water. After the sink filled halfway, she shut the water off, wrung out the damp wash cloth, and carefully placed it on to her face, using the palm of her hands to press it against her closed eyes.

"You must be so sick that your ears are clogged, and you didn't hear me," Korra commented, taking one small step into the room. Her eyes widened before she moved back into the hallway and took a deep breath, before re-entering the bathroom. "You can't go to work today," she quickly said, before holding her breath once more.

"I'm not sick, Korra," Asami answered, her voice muffled behind the washcloth. She made sure to wipe away the excess secretion from her eyes before peeling the cloth from her face. She pumped some exfoliant cleanser from a bottle into her hand before scrubbing her face.

Korra let out the breath she was hold, doubling over, placing her hands on her knees. She stepped out of the room again deeply inhaling and exhaling before inhaling one more time and holding her breath. "Asami, when was the last time you took a break from work?" she squeaked.

Asami tittered. "Did you forget our vacation to the Spirit World already?" she dipped the washcloth back into the sink and began to remove the cleanser from her face. After it was removed, she pressed down on the raised stopper, causing it to pop out from the bottom of the sink. A loud sucking sound filled the room as the water began to drain. Asami leaned forward and looked at her red water eyes in the mirror. _Some eyeliner and eyeshadow should offset the redness._

"No, of course not," Korra said, her cheeks starting to develop a red tint. "But that was a vacation because we saved Republic City again…again…again." She then lifted her hands to count off on her fingers. She let out her breath before inhaling deeply. She paused mid-breath before rushing out of the room into the hallway. "I mean an actual break," she called back. "Air," she gasped.

"Umm…" Asami said. She pulled her makeup kit from a shelf to her right. Placing it onto the counter, she pulled out some eyeliner and an eyeshadow pallet. Her hand froze as she felt a tickle in the back of her throat. She swallowed hard, frowning when the irritation remained.

"Since we met, probably never!" Korra answered for her. "Which is why you should take the time now to slow down and get better,"

Asami swallowed once more before moving to apply her makeup. "I'm not sick," she said firmly.

"Maybe not, but you do need some rest," Korra said. Asami felt herself relax when she heard Korra's footsteps disappearing down the hallway. She dropped her eye pencil and reached for the toilet paper, pulling it a few inches. After a few squares, she ripped off a section and let out a gentle sneeze into the soft cotton. She paused when she felt her nostrils instantly close.

Asami sneezed against before blowing into the tissue. She groaned upon feeling quite a bit of mucous fill the tissue. She cleaned her nose and tossed the used toiler paper into the toilet and flushed it. Asami turned on the water and began washing her hands when she heard Korra returning to the bathroom. Hastily, she turned off the water and wiped her hands off on a nearby towel before moving in to begin doing her eye makeup, but not before stopping to wiping her watery eyes.

Korra reappeared at the doorway to the bathroom, holding a canister of Clorox wipes. Her hands were covered with a pair of blue gloves, and a surgical mask was covering her mouth. "Go back to bed and I can help you with whatever you need," she said brightly.

"Korra, I'mb not sick," Asami said. Her eyeshadow brush hovered above her eyelid as the sentence she just spoke echoed in her head. She shook her head, instantly regretting the action as her temples throbbed indicating the emergence of a headache. She reached out and gripped the counter to stead herself.

"Maybe not, but there is a virus going around the city and I don't want it," Korra admitted. Asami finished putting together her makeup before turning to fully face her girlfriend. "Being sick doesn't mean that you're weak. It's your body's way of telling you to slow down," she gently added.

"I'll just grab an apple and make sure to keep my fluids up. How about that?" Asami asked, replacing her makeup kit onto the shelf and straightening up the items on the counter. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, Korra entered behind her, moving quickly to wipe down every surface Asami touched using the Clorox wipes.

Asami made her way towards the foyer and opened a closet door, grabbing a her work bag and a large jacket. "An apple?" Korra asked from behind her. As soon as Asami closed the closer door, Korra wiped off the handle.

"Yeah, it's an old daying," Asami said, breathing hard through her mouth. She swallowed once more. "'An apple a day keeps the doctor away'." With that, she slipped the jacket on, making quick work of the buttons.

"So, you _do_ think you're getting sick," Korra pressed.

"No, I just don't want you do worry," Asami said with a smile. "Ad dweet ad itd id." With that she gathered up her items before heading into the kitchen. She placed her bag onto the table as she walked towards the refrigerator, pulling the door open. Asami sighed happily when she felt the cool air wafting over her face and neck.

"Asami, why are you wearing that?" Korra asked from the opposite side of the room.

"I need to dear clothes to do to work," Asami laughed, pulling her head out of the refrigerator. She made a show of looking for what she wanted to grab for her lunch before giving up and closing the door, mentioning she'd buy something on her lunch break.

"But, it's about eighty degrees out," she pointed out. Korra moved and took a seat at the table reaching for an orange from the fruit bowl.

"I'm fined," Asami insisted. Korra shrugged her shoulders before making quick work of the orange peel. She gathered the rinds before crossing the room and placing them into the compose container by the stovetop. "Will you be here whed I get back?" she asked, fighting back the urge to sniff. She faked a yawn to use the sleeve of her jacket to wipe her nose.

"I'm visiting Air Temple Island today and then I have a meeting with President Raiko," Korra said with an eye roll. "I'll probably be out late."

Asami took a deep breath before forcing a smile. "Sounds like you'll have a great day. I'll text you when I'm on my way home." She then leaned forward but stopped when Korra quickly raised a hand and placed her palm on Asami's forehead, pushing her away.

"I want you to think about what you just said," Korra instructed.

Asami leaned up against the refrigerator door. She tightly closed her eyes before pressing her cheek against the cool surface, "Korra, I'm dick," Asami whimpered.

"I know," she said with a smile. She then moved her hand from behind her back and presented a bright green apple. "Here you go. I will cancel my meetings." Asami plucked the apple from her hands and took a large bite, her cheeks slightly puffing up with the food. "Consider me Dr. Korra until you get better."

Asami paused mid-chew. "Oh, thend I don't need thid," she insisted, handing the apple back.

"Yes, you do." Korra nodded.

She smirked. "'An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Bud, if de doctor is cute, drew de fruitd',"

"No!" Korra shook her head. She then reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Don't even think about it…no matter how much I want to." She cleared her throat. "You need to get better before we even think about that. You can take refuge on the couch."

Asami slipped her coat from, sighing happily at the cool air that swept over her body. She placed the jacket on the back of a chair and paused upon noticing her work bag. "…I can do work fromb homb," she said.

"No, you won't!" Korra instructed, pointing towards the entrance to the kitchen. She playfully kicked Asami's backside as she turned to move. "And that's an order from your avatar. You need sleep,"

"But I have work to do," Asami said as she trudged towards the family room. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed the couch made up with red pillows and a red blanket. A box of tissues were placed on a nearby table as well as a pitcher of water and a cup. A trashcan was nestled under the table.

"First you deny that you were sick, and now you deny resting," Korra playfully sighed. "Are you always this way when you're sick?"

"My parents had to draw straws to look after me when I was a child," Asami admitted as she lowered herself onto the couch. Korra walked over towards the French doors that lead to the backyard and picked up Naga's pooper scooper.

"…President Raiko's office is just a few blocks away," she said wistfully, looking out the window.

"Korra!" Asami scolded before letting out a loud sneeze.

"I'm kidding." Korra turned away from the doors and used the pooper scooper to pick up the box of tissues from the table, holding them out to Asami from three feet away. "Here you go."

"Dat's Naga's," Asami pointed out.

"I cleaned and sanitized it," she said defensively. With that, she swung her arm and pressed the lever of the pooper scooper, cause the two buckets pieces at the end of the equipment to release the tissues so they it gently flew into the air and landed on the couch by Asami's feet.

"You dow I deep fasterd when we cuddle," Asami said with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought of that too!" Korra said excitedly. She moved behind the couch and reappeared with a small plushie version of herself in hand. "Apparently they're this year's hottest holiday toy," she commented. She then began to shake it back and forth, while pitching her voice a few octaves higher. "Now the Avatar orders her lovely girlfriend to take some time for herself to get better and to rest. That's an order and you got to deal with it!" Afterwards, Korra pressed the plushie against Asami's lips and made a loud kissing noise.

"Dank you, Dorra. Really," Asami said as she curled up onto the couch. She placed the Korra plushie on the pillow next to her. "I dove you," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too," Korra said. She could not help but lean over the back of the couch and press a light kiss to Asami's forehead. On her way out of the room, she pulled a small bottle of disinfectant spray out of her pocket and began incessantly spraying her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back?!?!?!
> 
> Twitter: [@AngelofStarzFFN](https://twitter.com/AngelofStarzFFN)  
> Tumblr: [angelstellaluna](https://angelstellaluna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
